


Almost No Hope

by ofherfandomedits



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofherfandomedits/pseuds/ofherfandomedits
Summary: Anastasia McCloud is a newly turned vampire. She wakes up in a dusty old tomb surrounded by bones and freshly decomposing bodies surrounding her. She can't remember anything before being turned. The only thing she remembers is waking alone and hungry. She comes across three unknown but oh so familiar faces who try to help her regain her memories to find out how she was changed.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Almost No Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first original complex works so please leave some comments on how I can make it better! It would be greatly appreciated.

Character List

  * Anastasia McCloud
  * Derik Harrison (pronounced Derek)
  * Dianna Louise
  * Abel Gredon (pronounced Greydon)
  * Hana Kish (Pronounced Huh-nuh Quiche) 



Description

Anastasia: golden hair with clear skin, bright red eyes (hazel while wearing contacts), wears skin-tight black clothes (dresses, skinny jeans, shirts), 5'2

Derik: Black hair with a birthmark under his right eye, dark red eyes (blue while wearing contacts), wears ripped jeans and a band t-shirts a majority of the time, dresses up rarely, 6,3

Dianna: red hair with freckles, golden eyes (green while wearing contacts), wears floral clothes and skirts as well as sundresses, 5'

Abel: light brown hair with a scar on his lip, dark red eyes (brown while wearing contacts), wears sweat pants and t-shirts all the time, never dresses up, 5'8

Hana: black hair with clear skin, golden eyes (never wears contacts), wears the same skin-tight off the shoulder black dress, 5'6

Character Description

Anastasia: A newly changed vampire with no recollection of her past before she was changed. She does not know who her family is or where she is even from. She is very protective of herself because she does not know how to trust people after being changed. She is soft-spoken but when it comes down to it she knows how to kick ass and protect her newfound friends.

Derik: He is the younger sibling to Hana and the boyfriend to Abel. He is very standoffish and stern. He does not take shit from anyone. He has no sense of human but would still protect his family if it came down to it. He is a pureblood alpha werewolf. 

Dianna: She is a bubbly girl. She is a half-blood vampire meaning she is half-human and half-vampire. She loves everyone and just tries to put a smile on everyone's faces. She tries her hardest to avoid conflict and lets the boys handle the fights. She likes to make friendship bracelets for everyone is their strange little clan.

Abel: He is a shy pureblooded omega werewolf. He tends to look to Derik for advice on what to do as the other man is way older than himself. He loves Derik and would do anything for him just to keep him happy and safe. 

Hana: She is a full-blooded vampire. She is the one that changed Anastasia to keep her from loving another woman. She is possessive over her fletching vampire. She watches her from afar and interferes with her remembering who she really is. 


End file.
